MrClaus
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Hoe hoe hoe bitch just read the fucking story and cover by me.


Jazmine nervously pulled at her reindeer costume as she tried to keep her cool.She wanted tonight to be perfect.

PERFECT.

Not a thing could go wrong and if it did she might as well die. Lately Huey has been going on and on about how christmas isn't real this and chistmas is just a figment of everyone's imagination.

She was wearing a strapless dark brown bra with red lace covering some parts of the bra, green eye shadow and red blush on her nose which really stood out on her light skin and little brown freckles, along with a antler head band and a dark brown skirt with red fuzz on the top and bottom along with that some jade green stockings with red bows on the sides. And lets not forget the bow around her neck and on her bra. **(I might draw a cover for this l don't know? )**

Her head turned to the reign gag she got in hopes it would bring out Huey's inner santa self I mean do you know how hard it must've been for santa to control all those reingdeers I mean come on.

She fidgeted and fiddle till she turned the light off after looking at the clock. In two mintues Huey would be back at their apartment. As she heard the door nob turn and a loud "Jazmine I'm home!" she quikly got onto all fours giving a seductive look as she awaited for the door to click open.

"Jazmine?" Huey said as her turned the door nob and turned the light on being greeted by the sight.

"Oh welcome back Mr.Claus! Where have you been it's Christmas eve and where supposed to be delivering _presents~"_ Jazmine said in a whine type of moan as she grabbed the "reign" and put it in his hands.

Huey rubbed the back of his neck as Jazmine placed the "reign" in his hands as she got down onto her knees and rubbed his thighs hands inching closer and closer to his slowy growing arousal.

"I know this is you're line but don't you think I've been a bad hoe hoe hoe? Huh Mr.Claus?" She said as she slowly started unbuckling his pants eyes never leaving his.

"Well then.." Huey said as he looked at the reign is his hand and back down at his hoe-ish reingdeer he smirked before picking her up and putting her back on to her all fours position.

"Would you mind if i pulled on the reigns a bit harder tonight? And possivly got a bit faster than a usual fast?" he said as he started removing his clothes until he was in his boxers and jumped in bed behind Jazmine's ass.

"Anyway you want it Mr.Claus~" Jazmine purred as she stuck her rump out showing she had no underwear and that her brown hole was already sopping wet.

"Well then just let me put on the reigns and hop in. I'm sure you know how many deliveries we'll be making tonight." He growled into her ear as he removed his boxers and put the thick reign part into her mouth before slidding into her quickly.

"Mmhp!" Was all you could hear from Jazmine as Huey pulled on the reigns and started pumping at a quicker pace.

"As it is almost 10:00 p.m. you cannot give out on me while we ride okay? You're my one and only reigndeer and so help me if you give out...Lets just say a punishment awaits."Huey gritted as her pussy already started to tighten from his words.

He pulled on the reigns causing Jazmine's back to arch and a miffles moan to come out of her mouth as she gripped the comforter underneath her, and as she screamed and squirmed Huey's pace only got quicker as he pulled on the reigns tighter as one hand gripped Jazmine's hip brusingly as he could only make muffled sounds and through her hips back agaisnt his in delight.

"Woah there!" Huey said as he came to a complete stop.

His eyes glanced at the clock as it read 11:02 p.m.

"It's been an hour and all i get is some muffled sounds? If were trying to go some where you gotta communicate with me. Come on tell what to do reindeer." Huey said teasingly as he rolled his hips into hers painfully slow.

"Wu gahta~whoah myve gos~vo harer an faser so ve ca- ahhh!( Yo gotta move harder and faster so that we ca-)" Was all Jazmine could make out through the reign before he started to Jack hammer into her hole.

"Such a good reigndeer would you want me to pet you?!" Huey shouted as his voice started to shake his hips getting frantic he already knew he was close.

"VES!" Jazmine yelled before Huey satartes furiously rubbling at her clit watching as her back jerked up and down and as her pussy got tighter and tighter.

Huey pulled on the reign with all his might causing into to snap bringing Jazmine to an orgasm as he hammered into her before slowly coming to an end.

Jazmine was already so weak from holding herself up and dealing with all the rough treat ment Huey fell back into a sitting position with his legs spread and dick still hard, he watched as Jazmine crawled to him before licking the underside of his cock.

"Well... I guess since you were so good you might as well get a chocolate candy cane." Huey said as he shoved it into her moith when she was at the tip.

Her mouth only vaccumed him deeper into her throat as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue swivled from side to side and up and down when she got closer towards the tip of the chocolate candy cane. Tighter. Deeper. Faster. was all Huey felt as he started to grip onto Jazmines head, he was controling jer making her do it the way he wanted it and it never felt so good ( **A/N: Live never felt so good~ hehe chamon.** ). As Jazmine started hum onto his dick load of pre-cum was already shouting out.

"Do you like c-cream filled candy canes?" Huey growled and stuttered as he already felt it spring back ready to be shot and released.

"Mmhhhmm~" Jazmine moaned.

"Good..Grief Jazmine I-" Huey tried to say but has intuerupted by his orgasm coursing through him.

And thats when the clock struck 12:00 a.m. the annoying beeper signaling it

"Merry Christmas to us." Jazmine said sleepily as she crawled into Huey's chest.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Huey groaned before getting ready to close his eyes.

"Just think Huey, next year it'll be the three of us together-"

"Three? Jazmine aren't you're parents a bit old to be cheating or even pursing to divorce again; because we are not letting Tom stay at our apartment again and-"

"Huey baby! No! No!" Jazmine yelled as she stopped his ranting.

"Huey...I'm...Pregnant." Jazmine said as she rose from his chest to look him in the eye.

"And maybe it'll look just like you or me and if my body is strong enough...We can have a whole tribe if you want?" Jazmine said as she rubbed his chest.

"Me...Dad...Tribe...Pregnant...Babies?!!!!!!!!!" Huey started to to get this all into his head as he started frantically saying this causing Jazmine to freak out before he stopped and looked Jazmine dead in the eyes.

"I'm gonna be a Father?" He asked as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Yes you will." She said as she brought his face into her bust letting them cuddle before the slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

 **mglsktzzv.mgzk.**

 **okay im back from my vagina cacoon and i just wanted to say hey! im still alive personally i thought huey was extremely ooc and its too early for christmas shit but fuck it! Oh and im definately making a cover for this shit!**

 **TheQueen**

 **p.s. leave requst for me i never get them and im like wtf give me a fuck challenge bitches godam fuck yall im out!**


End file.
